


Equilibrium

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet the Family, Soft Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Because the key to all relationship is balance.





	Equilibrium

The warmth of a body, a delicate kiss by my hair, the scent of him. These are enough to make me wake up from another blissful sleep. My boyfriend is an aurilophile. I started living with him and his three cats a year ago. I've learned how similar he is with them, something other people wouldn't know if they don't try to learn what's deeper than his intense appearance and stares.

Look how soft he is, snuggling to me like I've been away for long. I would've thought it's Odd that's playing behind me instead of this attractive man.

"Baby,wake up now, please. We have a long day ahead," he whispers softly before dropping a kiss on my cheek. I smile because his husky voice makes me want to sleep some more, defeating his purpose.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day? I'm tired," I manage to grumble.

I can swear he's smirking right now, completely aware why I'm tired. "Nope. We're meeting your father's family today, remember?"

That's when I open my eyes, the lethargy washed away by that announcement. "That's today?"

"Yes, silly girl. So get up and let's eat breakfast," he pulls me up with him but I don't make an effort to do as told.

We're meeting my father's family. I don't want to go. I know I need to introduce them to my boyfriend—fiancé, so they won't be shocked if we suddenly give away invitations. Even though the wedding isn't set yet—there isn't even a formal proposal yet—Jaebum and I agree that this is not something ephemeral. We want to meet each other's extended family. We want to show them that this is real.

Everything is perfect on his side. His parents love me, thankfully, and I even heard his father compliment his choice. His mother seems genuinely interested on my hobbies and I want to learn how to make her famous  _Shikhye_ in return. We're planning to meet up again next month.

Jaebum has met my parents prior that. It was before we're staying together in his house. He dropped me on my apartment after a date and surprise, surprise, my parents were there waiting for me. It was unexpected so things started awkward, but given that I'm dating an amazing man, he managed to charm my parents.

Today, we're going to meet my aunts and uncles and cousins and all those people that I'm not very close to. I grew up with my mother's family side since my father's family side lives in a different city. I only got to see them during holidays and they're not... that nice to me. Maybe it's because I didn't grow up seeing them a lot or because they have a different standard of living while my mother wanted us to live simply. I don't know how they would react.

"You really won't get up?" Jaebum's voice brings me back to the present crisis. He's standing beside the bed now, hands still dragging me up but finding no cooperation. "Here comes the tickle monster then."

"No, don't you dare—IM JAEBUM STOP!"

* * *

An hour later, we're finally finish eating breakfast. Since he's the one who prepared the pancake batter and cooked, I'll do the dishes. Not that there's much anyway since we ate on one plate and he made me feed him to get rid of my laziness in the morning. He's the lazy one on that part though, right?

Jaebum knows my story—or lack of story with my father's family, but he probably doesn't get why I'll be anxious about him meeting them. After all, it's just an afternoon with them. He just have to learn their names and who's married to who or who's son is who. Their blessings would be great but it's not really required. We just want to be polite.

"Baby."

The plate clatters when my hand slip. Good thing it's plastic and thick so it didn't break. "Why did you have to sneak like that?!"

Jaebum, with his cheeky grin and arms wrap around me from behind, rests his head on my right shoulder so he can whisper. "Because you seem to be in deep thought. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course," I try to lie. Try is the keyword here because this man knows very well when I do that.

"Don't worry much, okay? They'll love me. I'm practically best friends with your father," he kisses my shoulder through his shirt I'm wearing.

"You just had drinks with him. Don't go thinking you're bestfriends. If you hurt me in the slightest, he'll kill you."

"Oh, then tell me if last night hurt so I can stay here today and avoid meeting him!"

I roll my eyes. There are really no pure moments with this guy. We make sure things aren't sugary sweet or too bitter or salty. Except when he's playing with his cats. It's the most adorable thing ever and I don't do anything to ruin it. Nora scratched me once when I tried anyway.

I rinse, dry, and put the utensils in the cabinet, all while there's a big baby clinging at me. I try to pry his arms away. "I'll get ready to go. Do you mind letting go of me?"

"Only if you say you're not worried anymore."

I turn so I'm facing him. He puts his hands on the counter behind me. He's really not letting go, huh? "I'm not worried."

"Liar," he says and kisses me on the lips once.

"Really, I know you'll do your spell again and make them like you. What's to worry about?"

"Liar, liar," he kisses me twice now.

I catch his face so I can give him three quick kisses in return. I giggle when he tries to get more. "I'm not lying. You're the one lying so you can kiss me because you know we can't kiss today at my aunt's house."

"You know me well," he says before giving me a proper kiss now.

* * *

After a few more kisses here and there—and an offer to shower together that I respectfully decline because we'll really be late if we do that— we are ready to go. I wear a simple off-shoulder dress since it's just lunch and a little talk. Jaebum, on the other hand, is wearing his simplest clothes too, a leather jacket on top of a white shirt and his ripped jeans. We're too contrast that it actually looks great.

We get in his car and I try to calm down throughout the ride. It's been two years since I last saw my cousins and I've heard about their accomplishments through the years. I'm only meeting some of my nephews and nieces from them for the first time today so there will be a lot of introduction.

The ride is disappointingly too quick. I'm still in the middle of making the opening speech for Jaebum when he parks.

He lets go of my hand that he's been holding during the drive. I watch as he goes out of the car to get to my side. He opens the door for me and takes my hand again to help me out.

I take a deep breath. Aunt Sunhee's house looks the same, if not for the new coat of paint. There are some happy noises coming from it, the whole family must be there. Don't get me wrong, I love them. They're my family too. I'm just not sure if they love me back because they're always asking about why I don't do this, why I chose the 'worse' something. I've never reached their expectations

I will be offended if they think lowly of Jaebum, not only for myself, but also because they would insult him. He is the best choice I've ever made even if they fail to see him that way. They have no say in this part of my life. I chose him, and he chose me.

"Wait, how did you know where Aunt Sunhee's house is?" I suddenly think while we make our way to the door. Jaebum's eyes panics and the way he opens his mouth makes it seem like he's about to give an excuse.

"Actually—"

"Jaebummie- _oppa_!" a little girl is running towards us—towards him. I don't even know who this is. Why does she know Jaebum?

"Youngji-ya!" he opens his arms for the toddler. She goes straight to him and he carries her effortlessly. Wait, Youngji? You mean my cousin Hyemi's daughter? "How are you? Did you miss  _oppa_?"

 _Did you miss oppa?_ They know each other? She even calls him oppa? Wait, what's happening?!

"Oh, Jaebummie, you've arrived!" and there's cousin Hyemi by the door, looking very delighted that their special guest finally appeared. She looks back inside to announce, "Everyone! They're here!"

I hear shuffling and soon find about six thrilled pairs of eyes. They all greet us excitedly, surpassing whatever best expectation I had earlier.

* * *

The night breeze is cold but his hand is warm against with mine, the perfect balance that made us stick together until now. When I first met Jaebum, I was intimidated by his sharpness. Not only is his face full of manly angles, his movements and words are swift and precise. He has a different way of expressing what he feels. His bluntness makes his meaning actually get lost in translation. That's why when I try to see through the haze, I'm surprised to see such a caring heart.

"You should've told me that you went there before. I was really anxious this morning, you know!" I say again.

I really can't get over the fact that he actually knows all of them already. Turns out my father took him there when they were getting to know each other. The kids love him because he gives them toys all the time. My aunts and female cousins won't stop gushing about how good-looking he is. My uncles and male cousins seem to like him a lot too. They all call him Jaebummie!

"I know. You looked really cute staring blankly into space and worrying about me," he teases so I hit him lightly. He just laughs and pulls me closer.

He told me earlier that he was curious why I don't say much about that side of my family that's why he tried to get to know them. He told me that my aunts never meant to offend me and that they're sorry if ever they really did. My cousins want to be closer to me but since we're all adults now, some of them even have kids of their own now, they can't find the time to check out how I'm doing. All of them just wants the best for me that's why they're trying to impose that I could do better. They just don't know how to say it another way because, like I've said, I'm not very close with them.

The door is right in front of us when he stops to face me. "But seriously, don't worry too much. I'm here. Whatever happens, I'm prepared to face it with you. Okay?"

I want to melt at how affectionate he is but of course, the silly couple we are, I have to contradict him. "Dude, when the baby pooped earlier, you passed him to me and pretended you have something to ask my dad. You can't even face poop!"

He laughs aloud and embraces me. I let my head rest by his chest. The steady beat of his heart makes me sigh.

"Are you okay?" he asks, worried. He just told me not to worry but here he is. We really balance each other.

"Yes," I say and look up to him with a smile. This time, it isn't a lie.

 


End file.
